The present invention is novel compounds which are triazole derivatives of fenamates, and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition or base salts thereof, pharmaceutical compositions and methods of use therefor. The invention compounds are now found to have activity as inhibitors of 5-lipoxygenase and/or cyclooxygenase providing treatment of conditions advantageously affected by such inhibition including inflammation, arthritis, pain, fever, and the like. Thus, the present invention is also a pharmaceutical composition or method of use therefor.
Copending application PD-3710 and PD-3862 disclose various derivatives of fenamates but having no triazole substituents. PD-3715 discloses triazole ring systems which are derivatives of 2,6-ditertiarybutylphenol.
Thus, the differences between the present invention and the teachings of the references are readily apparent.